Jonathan Stone and the Secret of the Centaurs
by AstralAmethyst
Summary: Four American students are invited to learn witchcraft and wizardry at Hogwarts. But... why are the centaurs acting so hostile this year? All original characters. AU awsomeness!
1. I

All right, here I go with my first ever Harry Potter story, though it's not really about Harry Potter at all. In fact, all the characters are mine along with the plot. Some settings such as Hogwarts and various others belong to J. K. Rowling and will probably stay there for quite a while.

This story is meant to be a little bit like a soup opera, but I hate them so it will be just an ongoing 7 story thing that I will write for your enjoyment. More will be told throughout future Author's Notes and I would encourage all viewers to tell me if they find something wrong or off about this story. This was sort of a spur of the moment thing, but if my viewers enjoy it, then I am more than willing to keep it going.

I'm expecting to at least try and get 30 chapters a book/story, but if it just gets lengthy and boring and dreadfully uneventful then I will try and speed things up and put more into it.

For being a plot less story, there will be a hopefully very good plot starting in the second book probably. This book/chapter is really just for you the readers to understand the characters and what they are all about.

I apologies in advance for any spelling mistakes that you may run into while reading this. I have to write it on all of this on notepad, which sucks. That's the absolute last thing I want my readers to have to go through, but there is no other choice in the matter.

Okay! Now on with the story!

--

Disclaimer-

Harry Potter and all of it's franchises and places do not belong to me. However, just about all of the characters here do, along with the plot of this story.

--

Prologue

Two days ago, my mother brought me a letter. Out of curiosity, I decided to open it and was surprised to find what had been written on the parchment. In curly, handwritten letters it stated,

_Dear Mr. Jonathan Allen Peter Stone,_

_You have been invited to attend our school this year. You have been specially picked, along with three other children, in what might be called a ''Transfer'' if you will. Your grades and attendance show that you are an excellent student._

_As said before, you and 3 others will board the first flight to London, England to attend as first year students at our renowned school. Your supplies, luggage and flight payment have already been paid for in advance. You must have your parents sign the permission slip that goes along with this letter or you will not be allowed to stay._

_All the rest of the information you need to know will be on the page behind this letter. I hope that you will come and learn at our school._

_Signed,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Allen Scriptaire

And that was how it all started... (insert Harry Potter theme song here)

--

The train rumbled loudly as it made it's way down the tracks and whistled annoyingly. I sat in a somewhat spacious compartment with three other kids pretty much the same age as me, around 10 years old. We all sat quietly and stared at each other. Well, that is, everyone but me and the girl opposite of me. We just looked lazily out the window watching the view as trees and shrubs passed by.

It wasn't my first time on a train. I used to ride them all over the states with my grandma when she was alive. That was probably three years ago, with my last trip with her being to Washington D.C. It was fun seeing the sights: the Washington Monument, the Abraham Lincoln Statue, even the White House! I always had fun with grandma. After she died, my mother told me I lost that 'spark' that I had always had in my eyes. That wouldn't surprise me; I loved my grandma very much. Seeing a loved one die isn't exactly helpful to ones health.

"So... Whats your name?" hesitated the shy girl pointing at me from the other side of the small room.

"Name's Jon," I replied flatly. I kept staring out the window.

Seeming to not notice my tone of voice, she continued. "What about you?" This time she was pointing at the other boy sitting next to me.

"My name's Roth," stated the boy. His voice seemed to indicate that he was drowsy, or just bored to near sleep. I decided to take the time to look at "Roth." His face portrayed that, indeed, he was about to fall asleep before the girl startled him.

"And you?" the same girl that was mentioned before now pointed to the girl that sat next to her.

The girl looked at her, then turned to look at us, seeming to be debating whether or not we could be trusted with that kind of information. Apparently we couldn't, because she turned her head back to the window she was staring at previously and stayed silent. The rest of us stayed silent as well, which got my curiosity going as to why the interrogator hadn't said her own name yet.

Finally I got fed up with waiting and said dryly, "And you?" to the girl that had previously questioned me.

She started, as if she forgot other forms of life were with her. The girl stared at me a bit perplexed for a moment, then said in a small voice, almost a whisper "I don't know..."

The atmosphere in the small trolley changed slightly by this. "Roth" as he said his name was, looked curiously at her. The silent girl opposite of me shifted slightly in her seat and turned her head just a fraction to hear better. I was a bit taken back, but I did my best not to show it, which it seemed to work because no one caught the slight twitch that escaped my body without my approval.

"You don't know your name?" asked Roth in a hushed voice.

The girl looked down, as if studying her shoes and said slowly, "It's not that I don't know my name," there was a long pause here, "It's just that... I was never told my name."

That statement even grabbed the silent girl's attention away from the window and awoken Roth from his stupor. My eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and curiosity. Why was this girl not told her name? Who did her parents think they were not telling her something as important as that?

With all the attention put on her, the girl-without-a-name started her life story. It started simply, the usual life of a city girl "falling in love" with an abrasive, rash alcoholic she found in a bar one night. A one night stand and she was born at home because her "parents" didn't have health insurance. 10 years passed of them calling her "it" and "that thing" and occasional other things. She told her "mother", if that's what she could be called, that this was a camping trip with a new friend she had made recently.

"And that's the story. That's why I don't know my own name." And with statement said, the no-named girl broke down and started bawling like a baby. Not like I could blame her. That's probably the saddest life story I've ever heard. I thought I had had it hard, but this was just heartbreaking. The girl got up and raced out of the compartment and down the hall. After about a minute of no one moving, I decided to do the honorable thing and try to help her.

I probably can't do much for her, after all, I'm only 10 years old. But I was going to try. I'm a very tolerant kid about many things, but what I can't stand is seeing someone cry.

I slowly raised myself from my seat and walked out the door. I walked down the hallway I had seen her run to and crossed over to the next cart. Nothing really changed. Walls on one side and a few doors to trolleys on the other. The shaking of the train made me have to keep my hands on the sides as I made my way to the next cart.

After I made it to this cart, I saw two bathrooms. Girls and Boys were written on the doors. I knocked on the Girls' door thinking it the obvious place for a girl to cry in private. Sure enough, I heard a small voice squeak "Yes?" on the other side.

"I need to go to the bathroom," my small joke apparently had it's impact and I heard a small giggle. I let her have a few moments to finish whatever she was doing in there and step out. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were red from the tears; she also had the hiccups from crying so hard. She was wobbling a little because she wasn't hanging onto the wall like me.

As expected, she fell forward because of a particularly harsh bump on the tracks and right into me. We both fell backwards with me on bottom and her on top of me. To any passer-byer it would seem a little... improper of a position. I had one arm around her waist and one on the floor holding us both up while she had both her arms on each of my shoulders to support herself. Our faces were probably 3 inches away from each other and had a shade of red that would rival a tomato.

In a way, it was scary having a girl this close to me. But in another way, it made me feel warm inside, and a little tingly. We sat there like that for countless seconds until a sound drew both of our attentions. Coming out of a compartment room was a girl, no older than us, holding her hands up to her mouth as if she had seen some kind of killing.

"Oh my god! They're snogging in public! That's so gross! You two need to get a room for that kind of stuff! EEEEWWW!!" By this time, students were peeking out of there rooms to see what was happening in the halls. A few grown-ups had heard the commotion as well and had come to check out what had happened. The two of us had gotten up as fast as we could after that embarrassing situation but we hadn't made it up entirely before a balding man came from the cart in front of use and saw the "position" we were in.

The man was obviously overweight and had a combover to try and hide his premature balding, but he had one heck of a grip. He grabbed our arms and pulled us both up roughly and taking us to where he had just come from shouting things like "Hoodlums" and "Young love my foot."

After leading us about ten carts up the train he stopped at a slightly larger compartment than ours and tossed us roughly onto the leather seats of one side of the small room. He sat down himself and just stared menacingly at us. The stare really was evil, like it was trying to get information from our eyes.

Holding my arm tightly, the still no-named girl quivered from the gaze of the older man. I sat unafraid, although slightly shaken from the tough treatment we had previously received, but I tried not to show it. I reached over with my other hand and put it protectively on the girls shoulder, hoping it would help the girls nerves.

"What were you two doing out there a few moments ago?" the man asked in a low, scary voice. I stayed unfazed as the girl's shaking only increased.

"I went with her to the bathroom and got done first, so I waited outside for her. She came out soon after and after a particularly hard bump from the train we fell to the floor like that. That other girl didn-"

"LIAR!" the man roared, "That girl was my daughter. Whatever she says is obviously the truth, thats the way I raised her!" The girl tightened her grip on my arm restricting most blood flow, but I just kept staring at the now red-faced man.

"I never said your daughter was a liar, sir. I just meant that she didn't know all the facts before she-"

Interrupting again, the man screamed, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT MY DAUGHTER! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" and with that he pulled a stick out of his pants pocket and started saying something funny when the door flew open and another, simpler word was uttered and the man's stick flew from his hand to the corner of the room.

"Professor Terra! I helped you get this job because I trusted you and here you are about to attack two small children!" It was an old woman's voice. I looked at the doorway and saw an old woman with robes and a funny magician's hat standing there. Unusual; yes. Convenient; extremely if she meant what she said about the man attempting to attack us.

"Proffesor Aqua! They were insulting my DAUGHTER! How do you expect me to act! THEY MUST BE PUNISHED!" If it wouldn't have looked suspicious if I did so, I would have laughed. It looked like a screaming cage match between a balding baboon and a tall spider monkey.

"And punished they shall be! But not by you, you are not fit to punish anything in my eyes Professor. Children, come with me," and with that, she turned and started walking. Knowing that if we stayed here any longer Professor Terra might try to attack us again, I hurried my scared friend along and out the door in a rush to try to catch up to the other professor.

About two carts back we stopped at a room and went in. I was a bit wary about staying with a grownup in a small room, but the old woman sat down and smiled at us. This helped settle my nerves and almost completely stopped my third arm's shaking fit. The woman gestured us to sit down opposite her and we did.

Our teacher adjusted a little in her seat until she seemed to settle in a comfortable position than spoke with relative calm in her voice, "That, children, was a new teacher at the school you are going to. His name is Professor Terra. He will be your Potion's teacher. I am Professor Aqua, your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," She seemed nice enough, and she saved us from that man's attempted attack. She can't be all that bad I supposed.

"So, let's have it then," she said slowly, "what happened in the hallway on that cart that I heard about?" Great! She won't believe us just like that other teacher!

After a deep breath I recalled to her the same thing I had told Professor Terra. After I was finished retelling the short tale(it wasn't really a lie, just a small fib) she looked at us firmly for a few more moments.

"I see," she stated simply while rubbing her chin in deep thought. The girl sitting next to me had loosened her hold slightly feeling safer in this woman's company, but she didn't remove her arms from mine. I didn't mind all that much, it felt nice being held, even if it was by a girl that I didn't even know the name of. "I believe you children, so let's just forget this incident ever happened and go to bed. Get back to your compartment and have a good night," and with that, she shooed us out of her compartment and down to our room.

I hadn't realized it before, but it was actually quite late. It was already pretty much sunset when I looked out the window before, but now it's pitch black outside. The girl had let go of my arm after we had left Professor Aqua's room, and now it felt sort of cold, but that's probably because of how cold it is outside tonight.

When we arrived at our trolley, the lights were off and it was quiet. We slowly walked in and noticed that Roth and the silent girl went ahead and sprawled themselves comfortably across the seats. I really didn't feel like waking either of them up at the moment, so I sat myself on the floor with my back on the door. It wasn't the most comfortable position ever, but I thought I could sleep there for one night. The girl on the other hand had no idea what to do, so she sat down on the opposite side of the small room with her back on the wall. After about ten minutes, I was about to fall asleep when I noticed that the girl seemed to be shivering. I looked closer and realized she had shorts and a sleeveless shirt on. That was not the right clothes to be wearing when your in a train crossing the mountains.

I tried to think about what I could do to help her get warm: my clothes wouldn't fit her petite form, I didn't have any blankets with me. That left me with really very little options.

I sighed deeply and motioned for her to come over. She hesitated slightly, unsure if it was a good idea to trust me, but she ended up coming over and stood in front of me shivering. I could see her breath from my spot on the floor. It hurt me to see her like this.

I slowly reached up, took her hands in mine and lowered her to sit in between my legs while I put my arms around her in a hug. There's no doubt about her shivering now that I had her this close to me. Slowly her shivering died down, but I could tell that she was blushing even though I couldn't see her face. Sadly enough, I was blushing as well. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I did this, but it seemed to have done the job nicely.

Suddenly, I had an idea. Well, it wasn't an idea, it was more of a word that suddenly hit me.

"Aria," I whispered.

"What?" The girl in my arms said curiously.

"Aria was my grandmother's name before she died. I want you to have it. Use it as your name," I explained.

"But, I couldn't. It's your-"

"It's alright, I want you to have it. It fits you perfectly in my opinion." I interrupted.

There was a short pause before a small "Thank you" was heard. Then her breath took to being slow and steady, showing that she had fallen asleep.

"Good night," I whispered before letting sleep take me as well. The last thing I remember is the warmth I felt when sleep overtook me.

--

Phew, its finally finished! It only took me about 3 hours. Maybe a little more.

Aww, aren't they just the cutest 10 year olds you ever saw? This chapter was not supposed to be this fluffy, but it just couldn't be helped. There will be a lot less fluff in later chapters, but it will still be there since I am a HUGE fan of romance.

More information will be given on the kids soon enough. Mostly their looks, because it's hard to read about things and not get at least a basic description of what they look like.

Any way, that's the beginning of what I hope will be a great story. Please review! I need your comments to make me a better writer!


	2. II

Wow, I'm all hyped up on sugar and who knows what other stuff from the fair here in town I just got back from. I don't usually ride rides(I get sick pretty easily, which sucks because they have some pretty good rides there) but I still have a fun time seeing all my friends and _trying _to ride a few rides with them.

If you haven't already guessed, all the characters are based off of me and other kids at my school(and some kids I wished were at my school.) However, my school is just a 2A, so there wouldn't be enough people to take personalities from. I made up some of my own. I, of course, am Jonathan the main character. I act exactly like his character when I'm not around my friends(they have a weird effect on me) and don't trust other people I don't know enough about.

Roth is based off another person in my school, but I will talk more about him in the next chapter along with the other characters. I may have character bios if I can't give enough information about them in the stories.

Well, I better start writing the next chapter before the sugar wears off. Next chapter...

--

Disclaimer-

Harry Potter and all of it's franchises and places do not belong to me. However, just about all of the characters here do, along with the plot of this story.

--

I woke up slowly to the rumble and bumps of the Hogwart's Express as it kept trudging along the tracks. The light that came from the window was almost blinding, but I could still make out that we were exiting the mountains and close to our destination.

My eyes ajusted slowly, but soon enough I could make out that the sun was just above the horizon, meaning that it was near seven o'clock. I never usually slept that late unless I had nothing better to do, but right now I felt so warm and snug that I just wanted to go back to sleep. So I succumbed to my internal wishes and did so.

I woke up later to some rustling and a few audible yawns. I opened my eyes to see that Roth had just awoken from his slumber and the silent girl was sitting in her regular position staring out the window. I was more awake now than I was when I had woken up before because I remembered what, or should I say who, was laying comfortably in my arms resting peacefully with a smile on her adorable face. Her short black hair had gotten a little messy in our current arrangement, but it didn't seem to irritate her. It certainly wasn't annoying me at all.

She moved a little in her sleep, then slowly opened her eyes. She just sat there for a second, dazed and drowsy. Then everything seemed to come back to her. The crying, the mean teacher Professor Terra, the nice and gentle teacher Professor Aqua, and then how she was sleeping.

She visibly stiffened remembering all of this and blushed an amazing deep crimson but just settled back against my chest and got comfortable again. It sort of made me happy inside to see that and for the first time since my grandmother died, I smiled. Not just a fake smile you put on to show that it's okay and you'll be fine. It was a general, happy smile that filled me with a deep warmth.

"I see we've already made friends. We heard about the kissing in the halls. Was it true?" This statement came from Roth, who had apparently woken up enough to notice the two of us on the floor together. The still un-named silent girl turned her head to face us as if she wanted to know as well.

Aria wriggled out of my grip and sat silently on the seat next to the other girl, who just kept staring at me with her strangely piercing, icy blue eyes. She also had dark hair like Aria, except hers was much longer. Down to her lower back in fact. Her attire was normal: blue shirt with faded jeans and normal running shoes. Other than her eyes, she was a normal girl.

I looked back to the boy who had originally asked me a question and studied him for a moment. Green eyes with short blond hair. His attire was different from the girl, mostly because of the fact that nothing really matched at all. Green hoody, black cargo pants and yellow shoes. It seemed awkward, but who am I to judge other people's appearances?

I myself had, as my mother put it, 'Chocolate Brown' hair with matching eye color. I wore nothing but a longsleeved grey shirt and blue jeans along with a pair of sandles because I don't really like to tie my shoes. Nothing was really off with me, except for my birthmark on my face. It wasn't anything big and distinguishing, it was pretty simple in my opinion, but my parents thought otherwise. It was three lines starting from just below my right eye to the right side of my mouth. It always reminded me of a cat scratch, but my parents said it was something important. I didn't really listen why, something to do with origins and ancestors. It bored me.

"Well... Are you going to answer my question?" Roth asked. I'd forgotten he'd even asked me anything until he interrupted my train of thought.

"No, of course we didn't kiss. We're 10 years old for Pete's sake!"I said in an irritated voice.

"Just asking! No reason to get all touchy," It got quiet in the small space after that. It was an uncomfortable silence that would make you shuffle in your seat. Speaking of seats, I went ahead and took my old one next to the questioning boy across from me.

About an hour passed in this deafening silence when a savior arrived to offer snacks. Roth was the only one to buy any, and he even offered some of the weird colored beans to us saying something about flavors. I refused saying I wasn't interested. The other girl didn't even respond when she was asked if she wanted any. Aria took one and apparently liked it from the pleasant look on her face.

Turning back to the window I noticed that we had just entered a forest, which meant that we were just about at our destination. I decided to take this time to take a bathroom break, considering the pamphlet we received in the mail said there would be about a 30 minute boat ride to our final location; Hogwarts.

I told everyone that now would be a good time to hit the restrooms before we left and they all agreed(or just shrugged) and followed me out to the potty trolley(A/N I just made that up off the top of my head.) After all of the "business" was assorted, we headed back to our own trolley when low and behold, a certain pigtailed blond came out of her room.

"Hey, looky what we have 'ere. It's the snoggers and a few others. How's it going snoggers?" That simple statment boiled my blood, but I managed to keep my cool and kept walking, passing her with only a simple glare. I decided to take a peek at who else was in her compartment while I passed just to know for future reference. A fat guy, a skinny guy, and a girl with large glasses. Didn't look like much, but I have been wrong before.

"Eh', don't be glaring at me or I might think of going and getting my daddy on you!" This statement made me quite smug. Usually I wouldn't do what I did next, but it was just too tempting to let the chance go by.

I stopped, causing my three other companions to do the same, and turned so that the girl and I looked straight at each other. "That overweight, balding dufis? I could get him kicked off his job if I wanted to!" Her face turned red by this comment. Not out of embarrassment, but out of rage. She fumed and stomped her feet and I just stared at her with as cool as a composer as I could muster. She trudged into her room steaming at the ears and slammed the door shut.

I turned back and we walked to our room and waited the final 10 minutes in relative silence. Soon enough, the train stopped and all the teachers walked up and down the train telling everyone what was supposed to happen next. We would hike about a mile to the docks then row the rest of the way to the school. Sounded simple enough.

And it was, except when we stepped out of the train, an eight-foot tall man loomed over us all. He said his name was Kepler and he was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. I didn't think that sounded like a very interesting job, but the giant had a huge grin plastered on his face, so it couldn't be that bad.

The trek was simple, as well as the boat ride. The only problem was that we got stuck with Pigtails the whole boat ride. It was like an eternity in HELL! She just kept talking. On and on about girl stuff and boyfriends and how her dad got this job. I wanted to jump over the boat and commit suicide. But it was over soon enough and we were at the gates of what looked like a giant castle, not a school. The gates opened with loud creeks and moans and we all made our way in for the first time. We all stood in amazement at the decorative walls, the pictures that moved and waved, the magnificent warmth that came from stepping into the castle. It was mystifying to say the absolute least.

"Come on, hurry along. We don't want you to be late for the ceremony, now do we?" I blinked and suddenly realized something. Before I blinked, everyone was wearing normal, everyday clothes. Now we were all wearing black, draping robes. They fit very nicely, and were already warmed as if they had just gotten out of the washing machine. And I wasn't the only one to notice, because soon enough Pigtails yelled it out to the whole castle.

"It's a normal thing dear, your robes for your first year. Your luggage has already been stored in your rooms and you have been given five other pairs of new robes. Oh, and you don't have classes on Sunday," came the old, yet sweet voice of Professor Aqua. Everyone followed the woman through many hallways until we arrived at two tall doors. They opened slowly to reveal something none of us had ever seen before. (A/N This would be a great place to stop and pickup on the next chapter, but I'll be nice since you all know what it is anyway.)

The first thing I noticed was the four huge tables spread vertically, and on these tables sat students. Hundreds of students all wearing the same black robes as the rest of us. There were spots at the front that were left open on each table for us to sit in apparently. The second thing I noticed were the large banners hanging just above each table. Farthest left were green banners with snakes on them. The next table's banner beside that one was sort of a dark purple with a raven on it. Beside those were yellow banners with what looked like a badger on them. And last on the left were red with a lion on them. And the last thing I noticed were all of the old men and women in the back staring at us, which made me feel extremely awkward.

"Ah, I see the first years have finally arrived. I trust that nothing bad happened on you boat rides here, correct?" Asked a surprisingly young man standing behind a podium in the front of the room. He looked to be about mid 20s to early 30s. He was obviously the youngest of anyone up there, but had a face that looked as though it held much wisdom behind it. He looked sort of like what my father did with his black hair trimmed short and light brown eyes.

"Everything went fine, sir, we just had a few lollygaggers is all," spoke the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Good, good. Please have a seat so that we may start," at this, we all walked forward and sat at the empty spots at the tops of each table. "Now, some of you may not know this, but Hogwarts, along with the Ministry of Magic, has agreed to take 4 very special children from across the world this year and train them in the art of magic," there were many whispers, "so I believe we should start the Sorting Hat ceremony with these four," with that, he looked at an ugly man in the doorway and he began walking down the hall with a stool and hat in his hands. The stool looked fine enough, nothing out of the ordinary there. But the hat was different somehow. It sagged downward slightly and looked like it twitched every now and then. It entirely creeped me out. The man sat the stool and hat down a few feet in front of the announcer and promptly made his way to the back of the room.

"Now children, this is the Sorting Hat. All you need to do is come up here, sit down, then put the hat on. After that, we should know where you will be placed. Will Alicia Gnuse come forward please," said the man. To all of our surprise, the silent girl stood up and walked to the stool where she took a seat and put the hat on, seemingly not afraid of anything.

I was even more surprised to see that the hat moved, literally, to adjust itself on her head. Then, to all of our surprises again, it spoke!

"Oh dear me!" said the hat, as if it was surprised to see us! "We have a very special one here Allen, yes indeed. You belong to Ravenclaw. No doubt about it!" The voice was feminine.

"So it has been said, so it will be. Please put the hat back on the stool and go sit back where you were Alicia," and she did just that. When she sat down, we all stared at her as if she had grown two heads. She looked back in a sort of nonchalant way then turned her attention back to the the announcer, who we now know as Allen, the school headmaster.

"Very good, now may we see Rothew Devens?" There was an audible gasp heard in the overly sized room, and for good reason. The main Devon family were practically billionaires. Relatives of the Devons owned various cities in parts of the world. The only way you couldn't have heard their names was if you lived in the jungle for 50 years.

Slowly Roth made his way up to the hat. He looked at it with timid eyes, then back at us. I gave him my best smile and a thumbs up, which earned a small smile from him as well. He picked up the hat, sat down on the stool, closed his eyes shut, then put the hat on his head.

"Well, WELL! What do we have here?" The boy was shaking slightly from the hat's loud voice. "A Deven? I am truly honored to be the hat to sort you. Now lets just see here, shall we? Hmmm... Oh I know, your a Ravenclaw as well. Very amusing indeed," the hat gave a hearty laugh. Roth waited a few seconds to see if the hat was done then hurriedly took it off and rushed back to his seat.

"Good, that's two for Ravenclaw, next is... Hmmm... there seems to be no name here," I knew immediatly who he was talking about, so I went against my better judgment and spoke up on her behalf.

"Her name is Aria!" I yelled at Allen. He looked up from his papers at me, then at her, then back at me.

"Who are you?" He asked in a strangely pleasant tone for just being yelled at.

"My name is Jonathan Allen Peter Stone, sir, and my friend here is Aria," he smiled brightly at this and settled back slightly.

"I see. Well then Aria, would you please come forward and put on the hat?" he asked politely.

Slowly, almost as slow as Roth, she made her way up to the hat and made the mistake of putting it on before sitting down.

"OH MY!" it practically yelled, "We cannot have this one at our school, Allen, you KNOW that!" It startled Aria so badly she fell flat on her bottom. No one laughed however. Everyone was curious as to what the hat was talking about. "NO, this will just NOT DO! I will not STAND THIS!" and it just kept ranting things like that at the headmaster who just sat there looking at it solemnly. I had enough of this hat and it's hateful remarks. It was insulting my friend, which is one thing I will not stand for!

"HEY!!" I yelled towards the hat. It seemed to stop it's ranting as well as all the whispering and rude remarks of the other kids. If that hat had eyes, it would probably be glaring daggers at me. "Stop yelling things about my friend you stupid hat! Your job is to sort people into there places, not tell everyone their secrets. Sort her already!"

It stayed deadly quiet after that. A pin could be heard if you dropped it on the floor. The hat crumpled a little as if it were thinking, then spoke with a deep, serious voice.

"Boy!" the hat said in a loud sort of whisper, "Do you know WHAT this girl even is?"

"I KNOW that that girl is my friend, and I will not stand by while you talk nonsense about her!" I spat back venomously. The hat and I just looked at each other for a few moments. Then, seemingly without warning, the hat practically screamed 'RAVENCLAW' which shocked everyone to the core. Aria, which had gone almost unnoticed throughout this entire ordeal, rushed to put the hat back on the stool and back to the seat by me. I still glared at the hat with hate obvious in my eyes. The headmaster was the first to break the silence in the room.

"Well, last but certainly not least is Jonathan Allen Peter Stone. Would you please make your way up here?" I took my sweet time walking towards the hat. I still glared at it even when I had it in my hand. I sat and promptly put the cursed thing on my head.

"Well, here is a special one!" the sorting hat said as if it had entirely forgotten the whole ordeal before hand. If it was willing to do that, then so was I. "Mmm... Yes... Your a hard one to place... You _seem_to be a Ravenclaw. Smart. However, I have already placed three students there already... Hmmm... Well... I suppose... Ah yes... I know the perfect spot to put you in... You will go..."

--

Yes, my first cliffhanger, I feel so bad for doing this to you all. It makes me feel nasty to do this, but in a good way. I need to keep my viewers' attention!

So what will it be? Ravenclaw like his three friends, or some other house? You'll have to wait and see.

I'm so evil.

And one more thing. I know some things aren't adding up. Some of this is for a reason. Others... might be an accident. More will be explained as the story progresses.

Please review!


	3. III

Can you believe it? Right now I'm writing while listening to Linkin Park. It rocks!

Anyway, I have decided to do the character bios starting in chapter 5. By then there should be enough information for it.

I love writing this story! It's fun!

Okay, enough jibberjabber. On with Chapter 3!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all of it's franchises and places do not belong to me. However, just about all of the characters here do, along with the plot of this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, here is a special one!" the sorting hat said as if it had entirely forgotten the whole ordeal before hand. If it was willing to do that, then so was I. "Mmm... Yes... Your a hard one to place... You seem to be a Ravenclaw, however, I have already placed three students there already... Hmmm... Well... I suppose... Ah yes... I know the perfect spot to put you in... You will go..."

"Ravenclaw!"

Withthat being said, I walked back to the seat next to Roth. All four of us were ecstatic... that is, if you didn't count Alicia. However, she still managed a small smile. And if that was all we could get out of her, then that would be fine. Roth and Aria high fived each other, missed, smiled, and tried again. I just smiled at their antics.

The 'Sorting Cerimony', as the Headmaster had called it, went on without too much of a hitch. One girl started crying once because she couldn't, in her words, 'be with her pals.' Another almost had to be forced to put on the hat, 'because it doesn't go with my make-up.' Honestly! We're 10 years old! Should fashion really be that important at our age?

Close to the end, our favorite spoiled princess made her way up to the hat. Her nose was in the air so high it looked like it might hit the candles floating around. Yes, I said _floating candles_. It surprised the heck out of me as well. But it did say somewhere in the papers that came with the permission slip that this school, quote; _'was something that you have never experienced before,'_ unquote. Floating candles and talking hats were probably some of the reasons.

The blond girl sat gracefully on the stool and promptly put the talking hat on. What it said didn't surprise any of us at all.

"Slytherin," it almost sounded disinterested. Almost as though it weren't even a challenge. And I'm sure there was a reason.

She passed our table on her way to the green snakes sitting beside us. And to our great disappointment, she stopped. Like she wanted to chat... and she did.

"Ten generations," she began. "I'm the tenth generation Slytherin in our house. You _Americans _can't say that, can ya?" She said Americans as if it were some kind of degenerate word.

"Thank God," those simple, yet oh-so-effective words came from an unknown source. It sounded slightly bored, but at the same time, almost angelic. Everyone in the room turned to see who had said that. Their eyes turned to the Ravenclaw table. To a certain long, dark haired girl sitting next to Aria. Alicia Gnuse had uttered her first words to our mortal ears.

I, along with everyone else in the room, was shocked. But no where near as shocked as Barbie-doll Blondiestanding at the end of the table. Her mouthwas agape and her eyes wide with astonishment. She seemed to be struggling to talk... and failing. After a few moments, she gave up and stalked over to her seat next to the skinny kid from the train.

It stayed quiet for a moment afterwords. The words of Alicia still hung in the air with venom. But the Sorting ceremony went on soon enough.

As the last student sat in her place at the Hufflepuff table, Allen, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, stood back onto his podium and began another speech...

"Well! Another fine beginning to a promising new year," someone whispered close by about how he says that every year. "Now, down to business. We will not be having a point system this year because of the prank played last year by Feanius Plumpert. Gryffindor's hourglass is still broken," a few people from Slytherin snickered, and the people from the Gryffindor table glared daggers at them. "Instead, whichever house's team wins the Quidditch cup will receive the House cup as well," cheers were heard. "But!" the cheering stopped. "Because points can't be taken away for bad behaviour, punishments for such will be much more severe," a groan was heard coming from quite a few students in Gryffindor. They must have been planning pranks or something.

My focus was brought back the the Headmaster. "We have a new teacher this year, as well. After the incident with the last Potion's teacher," all the older kids seemed to shift in their seat at this, "we now have someone who KNOWS that wolfbanedoesn't mix with liongrass. Meet Professor Terra," said man stood from his seat next to the teachers behind the podium. He waved slightly, noticed us, and promptly sat down.

Allen seemed to get deathly serious after the clapping died down. "One more thing. This year will be very different from your previous ones. Centaurs in the nearby forests have been strangely aggressive... We don't currently know what has provoked such behavior, but it is very disturbing. I hope that no one will go near the woods, lest he or she will feel a centaurs unbridledwrath..." The silence in the extravagant hall was mortifying. Tension lay thick in the air and no one seemed to want to talk. However, even so, Allen continued. "Now! If all of our business has been concluded..." He raised his hands in a cross like fashion and snapped his fingers.

Food appeared. Not just ordinary food you would find at your average, everyday convenience store. On the table lay large, fat hams that steamed. Bowls of fruits ranging from bananas to tropical star shaped things that I've never seen before. Bread fresh from the oven lay everywhere as all of the smells filled the room. As I looked down the table, more and more cuisine lined down until the very end. And I'd never felt so hungry in my life.

"Feast,"

I, myself, hadn't eaten anything since entering Platform 9 and three quarters. Even so, it was just a little candy bar. And it was almost a whole 24 hours ago. I guess I just never noticed the pangs of hunger because of all the drama happening recently. I hope the ENTIRE school year doesn't go like that.

I glanced at my new found friends as I grabbed some huge turkey legs. Alicia was delicate, even going so far as to put her napkin in her lap. But the nearby blueberry pie seemed to break her, because she went to town on it. As for Roth. He was delicate as well. But he seemed to have had to force himself. I could see the self restraint in his eyes. He wanted to take out the nearby chicken all by himself... and was succeeding.

Aria was probably the one withthe least self restraint. What she could grab, she put in her mouth. She noticed my staring, which I later smacked myself for, and looked away slightly ashamed. I told her there was nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, it was sort of a celebration... wasn't it? She agreed, and went back to the shrimp that she seemed to have noticed calling her name.

I grabbed a few things here and there, but mostly I tried to converse withthe kids sitting next to us. One was an older kid, maybe 13, that had a camera in his hand. It looked top quality, and he took a lot of pictures of us. He called us, 'The Experiment Kids.' I don't know why. But I didn't press the issue much. He seemed slightly insane with the way he was constantly taking pictures of random students. By the way, his name was Harry Justyse.

Another kid, by the name of Jordan Ports, seemed to be in much more control over his sanity. We ended up talking for a while. I asked him questions about the school. He was our age, but he still seemed to have more of an idea than any of us.

"Hogwarts," he began, "is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Only the finest children of brave and powerful witches and wizards are allowed to come here," he went on to say things about his father 'Practically being the Prime Ministers right hand man.' "Why are you Americans here anyway? And why aren't you surprised by all of this?" he suddenly caught on to the mystery.

"You know," I said as I grabbed for my forth turkey leg. Those were good turkeys, "I have been wondering the same thing since we arrived. I don't know. And as for your second question. I can't answer for the others, but I have seen a wizard perform magic before,"

"Same here," Aria piped in.

"Yeah..." Alicia once again lendedher majestic voice. Roth, for some reason, stayed quiet. I just guessed he, at some point, met a wizard as well.

"What? How the bloody hell do you remember meeting a wizard performing magic. The Ministry of Magic would have erased your memory!" Jordan sounded dumbfounded.

"Some time after the incident, a man wearing a fancy suit came to the door. He asked if he could speak to me alone. After a lot of debate from my parents, they seemed to oblige and... we talked," I said, not really knowing what to call it.

"What do you mean 'you talked?'" Jordan asked suspiciously.

Aria jumped in. "When we were alone in the same room, he asked me a few questions about what I saw," she said in a soft, innocent voice. "After I told him, he muttered some weird words and asked me the same questions. After I told him the same thing again, he spoke those weird words once more,"

"So," Jordan began, "your telling me that they _did _try to erase your memory?"

"I guess if you'd classify saying a bunch of mumbojumbo 'erasing someones memory,' then yeah. I guess they did try to make us forget," I said witha thoughtful look in my eyes. Alicia seemed to be full, along withAria and Roth. Before Jordan could get in another question, I decided to ask my own. "So... what's this Quidditch Cup thing all about?"

Jordan, although put out, jumped right into the subject. Quidditch, a wizarding sport dating back to the 13th century, is a game similar to basketball. The entire game is located, an a large 'pitch,' or field, in the shape of an oval. It's about 180 feet long and is encompassed by large stands for spectators to watch. The goal hoops are located on either end of the pitch, three per team. Each goal post is at a different height, one being at about 30 feet, another at 40, and the last, in the middle, at about 50 feet.

There are seven players on a team: three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker. The **Chasers**progress up and down the pitch passing the Quaffle, a semi-large red ball, by hand amongst themselves, in an attempt to score goals by throwing it through one of their opponent's three goal hoops. The **Beaters**are armed withwooden clubs that are similar to, but shorter than, baseball bats. They are tasked with protecting their teammates from the Bludgers, enchanted iron balls that attack players at random, by knocking these balls off course or towards opponents. The **Keeper** is charged with protecting the three goal hoops. Finally, the **Seeker**, usually the lightest member of the team and equipped with the fastest broom, is charged with searching the pitch for, chasing down and eventually capturing, the elusive Golden Snitch. The **Captain** of the team can play any of these positions.

Hogwarts has four teams in which make up the roster. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin all play against each other to try and win the Quidditch Cup. And this year, because of a nasty prank pulled the by the Slytherins, whoever wins the Quidditch Cup also wins the House cup.

"Wow," Aria said in a small gasp, "Is it really that important of a sport?"

"It is _the _sport of the Wizarding World. Your just lucky you asked me to tell you about it before someone else tries to mess you guys up,"

Allen Scriptaire, the headmaster, stood again at the podium, awaiting patiently for the clutter to die down. I looked around and noticed that a large percentage of the food was gone. It was wierd. Had we really been talking _that _long?

All the students looked expectantly at the wizard, awaiting for something to happen. "I see everyone has eaten well. Most of you are probably extremely tired from your long adventure here. Especially you, First years," he looked almost pointedly at us, it seemed. And I had to admit, I was strangely sleepy. Maybe they put some kind of 'potion' in the food. "Now, unless there is still something to be done..." he waited a moment for someone to speak up, as if he knew some one would say something. After a long silence, he seemed slightly downcast. "Alright students, tomorrow will be your first big day. I hope you all have a pleasant dreams," he turned and exited through the door close to the teacher's table.

Professor Aqua stood up and ordered the prefects to take the students to their sleeping quarters. Not knowing what a prefect was, I did the logical thing. I just followed the crowd. The mass of students went down what seemed like corridor after corridor, even passing one or two moving staircases, until Ravenclawended up at its predetermined place. An ugly, pudgy man in a suit of armour sat on his loyal steed/mule, looking at parchment with a quill in his hand.

"Ahem," coughed a tall student, obviously one of the upper class man. After briefly looking up from whatever the pudgy knight was doing, he put forth a riddle in a bit of a scottish accent.

_My first is in tea but not in leaf_

_My second is in teapot and also in teeth_

_My third is in caddy but not in cosy_

_My fourth is in cup but not in rosy_

_My fifth is in herbal and also in health_

_My sixth is in peppermint and always in wealth_

_My last is in drink, so what can I be?_

_I'm there in a classroom, do you listen to me?_

"Oh, come on! You call that a riddle? The ending practically gives it away. A teacher," I admit, I wasn't really thinking when I said it. It was just... I don't know. Pathetic. We're in a castle withwitches and warlocks and talking paintings, and that's the best he could come up with?

Needless to say, the knight looked at me, along with all of the other kids in the House, with bewildered and angered looks. "How about this one, _young man,_" he put infasis on the last words. "When is a door not a door?"

"When it's a jar," I said smoothly, making the portrait angrier.

"Alright boy! This is my best riddle. Most teachers don't even get this one right,"

Greater than God,

More evil than the devil.

The poor have it,

The rich need it.  
If you eat it, you'll die.

What is it?

Before I even got a chance to respond, Aria stepped up and said, in a timid voice, "Nothing. The answer is nothing,"

Although I was was surprised she stepped up to the occasion, I was very, _very _proud. "That's right," I said. The portrait, thoroughly beaten, picked up all of the pieces of his shattered pride and opened the door.

The 'Common Room,' as the others called it, was filled with many shades of blue. Dark furniture, light curtains. Hell, even the fire was blue. Some of the others attributed this to some kind of bewitchment spell cast on it. The floor was carpeted and there were tables and chairs scattered about. It had a very... warm atmosphere.

The prefect directed us to our actual beds, telling us all to get a good nights sleep. Our things were, as Professor Aqua, waiting for us when we arrived. Pajamas, clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste... which some witches and wizards here seemed to lack...

After getting ready for bed... I just didn't feel like actually going to sleep. After everything that happened today... it was just too much to take in at once. Roth, along with a the few others sharing the room with us, were all in their beds. They all seemed to be asleep.

I walked down the small spiral staircase into the RavenclawCommon room. Apparently I wasn't the only one withthis idea. Aria, and even Alicia, was sitting down, close to the fire. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Roth must have been too tired to even begin to ponder what he was doing here, all mixed up in this mess.

"How are you guys holding up?" I asked. They both stared at me for a second, trying to get used to the oh-so mature train pajamas I had on. If they were laughing at it, it was on the inside.

"Good," Aria said as she and the ever quiet Alicia looked at the fire. "I'm glad we're all in the same places,"

"So am I. I'd hate to have to go around this place by myself. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it," I visibly shook, but smiled and sat down on the couch nearby. A silence fell over the three of us. Not a single noise was heard except the crackling of the ever-present fire.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Alicia, the quiet one, spoke up. Although it was small, there was an undeniable trace of sadness in her voice. "After tomarrow, we'll never be able to look at our parents the same way again..." I saw Aria look away, suddenly feeling out of place. I wasn't surprise.

I hesitated for a moment, trying to think of something to take the edge off. "Change is only what you make of it. If you fight it, you'll be stuck in a rut for the rest of your life. If you flow with it... well..." I couldn't find the right words.

"You'll make your life into something much better," I turned around to see who had spoke those words, only to find a drowsy-eyed Rothew Deven walking over to my couch in bare feet. "Right?"

I nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself," And that was the truth. "Now what are you doing walking around on stone floors with bare feet? You'll catch a cold!" All three of them laughed at me, saying things like 'yes mom' and 'right away mam'. Although I never liked to be made fun of, I figured I could make an exception just this once.

We sat and chatted for about an hour more, going into deeper depth of what we did over the summer, what school was like, our favorite foods. Eventually, with heavy eyelids, goodnights were exchanged and heads were laid to rest on soft, feathery pillows. The last thing I thought before I lost consciousness was what a great summer this would turn out to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not going to lie. This chapter took me _months _to write. And I'm still not completely satisfied with it. But, with a heavy heart, I have bestowed upon you the third chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!

Please review!


	4. IV

Well, to say the very least, its been a while. I suddenly felt like writing another chapter for this, so I did. Here you go.

--

Disclaimer-

Harry Potter and all of it's franchises and places do not belong to me. However, just about all of the characters here do, along with the plot of this story.

--

I woke up the next morning to find that Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had not been a dream. I woke up the next morning to find that I had, indeed, met three new school companions; Alicia Gnuse, who rarely spoke a word unless compelled to by God knows what; Rothew Devons, who has no fashion sense what-so-ever; and Aria, who has no true idea of her own name. I woke the next morning to find I was surrounded by magically pampered, pompous Britannians. I woke up to an entirely new life.

The first morning was extremely hectic. Kids awoke with shouts of fright as ghosts flew through the walls screaming bloody murder. I, sadly, was no different. I found out later that it was a sound tradition for the 'Host Ghost' of the House to be the first year's alarm clocks. If only on the first day, and maybe on special occasions, such as Halloween. I made sure to keep that in my memory for when the event came around.

After taking proper care of personal hygiene in the morning, Roth and I managed to find ourselves in the Common Rooms, waiting for our female friends. As we waited, we watched others our age and older scurry around, finding lost pets, making new friends, and even a few of the prefects were seen reading something akin to a newspaper. Sadly, unlike a normal newspaper, these had magical moving pictures on them. A pity; I was hoping something as small as a newspaper wouldn't have changed so drastically.

As the girls came down the stairs, their robes billowing behind them, I and Roth rose from our seats. "Everything go okay your first morning?" I asked.

"Everything but the ghost running about screaming its head off." Aria said with a small smile on her rosy cheeks. Alicia nodded, opting to lead the way out the portrait, down the corridors to the Great Hall for some breakfast. We saw Harry Justyse talking to a couple older girls, probably trying to get them to pose for a picture.

"How do you remember the way here?" Rothew asked the raven haired wonder as we traipsed through the large, open doorway connected to the Great Hall. I was wondering the same thing.

"Photographic memory," was all Alicia said, sitting down underneath the large Ravenclaw banner and making a move for the toast and jelly.

That seemed to satisfy Roth for the moment, as proven when he grabbed a large batch of pancakes, slathering gobs of syrup over them. Aria opted for the cold milk and cereal approach, along with myself.

We sat in silence after that, once again enjoying the near silence of the Hall this early in the morning. First year classes didn't start until tomorrow, allowing us to search the castle, find our classes, and get to know the teachers. Sadly, from the gossip that could be heard while eating their meal, most, if not all first year students, forwent this to get to know their fellow peers better.

"You guys think we should go talk to the teachers, or try to get to know the rest of the student body?" Aria said after her second bowl of cereal, starting a third. For as lean as she was, I didn't know where she was packing it all.

"Well, I was wanting to get a better look around the castle," stated Roth, his eyes just now seeming to notice the candles up in the sky. "Were those there last night?" Alicia nodded, although whether it was to agree with the first statement or the second, I'll never know.

Aria seemed to agree as well. "I bet this place has a huge library, with tons of books on who knows what." That comment seemed to put here in her own little dreamy world. _Odd_, I thought to myself, _I never figured her for a bookworm._

Suddenly all their eyes turned to me expectantly. "What?" I asked. "It doesn't matter what I think. I'd be out voted."

As we all left the hall, bellies full, we headed off in a seemingly random direction, following the girl with a photographic memory. Besides all of the talking paintings and ghosts popping in and out of wall, which we still weren't used to, it was pleasantly quiet. All the older kids had long ago gone to their first classes, nearly deserting the halls and leaving them barren. Every once and a while a kid rushed by us with a hurried 'hello' before disappearing around a corner.

We eventually came to learn the floors in a decent light. Potions class, we found, was to be held in the dungeons with Professor Terra. Obviously we avoided said dungeons. The ground floor held few classes, mostly History of Magic and Muggle Studies. These two classes seemed to be the least used. I made a note to ask if the four us could get into the classes. History of Magic would be fascinating and Muggle Studies would be easy to pass.

The next few floors up held more challenging classes as you rose higher. From Charms and Transfiguration with Professor Aqua, who I made sure to introduce to Roth and Alicia, to Arithmacy and Ancient Runes.

The pattern broke as you hit the top towers. Divination and Astronomy were here. The classes seemed like a joke to me. Being able to see into the future with the use of tea leaves, crystal balls, and the stars in the heavens. Seemed like a bunch of bull to me. Not to mention the crazy looking Professor teaching it. As we walked into the empty class room, she was sitting on a chair, straining against her massive weight, staring into a crystal ball, reciting mumbo jumbo. She had on a classic witch hat and wore tattered gloves.

She turned to us suddenly and cocked her head to the side, as if she was an barn owl looking at a group of mice scurrying across a field. "May I help you?" she asked in a pleasant tone.

"We were just taking a look around the castle and thought we'd come in. Is that fine?" Aria asked, staring intently at the crystal ball. I made a mental not to talk to her about _not_ taking this class in the future.

"Yes, my children, please do. Would you like some tea? Or maybe a croissant?" She seemed to pull these things out of the air as she spoke them. I take back a little of what I said about her. A _little_.

Roth took the croissant and tea while the rest of us just settled for the tea. After an initial sip, I realized it was the worst thing I'd ever tasted. The second the woman took he eyes on me, I was going to empty the tea cup's contents into the conveniently placed rose bush nearby.

"I am Professor Gentling. As I'm sure you have guessed, I teach Divination and Astronomy. However, fewer and fewer students have been attending the classes. They seem to lack the enthusiasm of learning the future than those of my generation." The Professor sighed heavily.

"Maybe they're just too caught up on the here and now to worry about the future." Rothew said in a sage like voice, even stroking where an imaginary beard might be. Alicia and I both nodded. Aria stayed strangely quiet.

"Perhaps," the overly large professor said, taking another sip of her tea. I seemed to be the only one out of the five us to have any taste buds. "Only time can tell, correct?" I didn't fail to miss the irony of this statement.

Professor Gentling turned to pull something out of her bag and I took the chance to pour the vain liquid in my tea cup into the conveniently placed rose bush. Nobody seemed to notice, and the Professor arose from her bag with a small vial of what looked like a translucent liquid. It had a the words '_Phoenix Tears_' labeled on it. She handed it to me.

"You'll know what to do with it when the time comes, dears." The Professor seemed to look past my shocked face and notice the rose bush behind me. "Oh dear, she doesn't look well. Seems someone has dumped tea in her soil again." Roth, Alicia and Aria glared at me. I looked at the vial. Before I knew it we were being rushed out of the quant little room. "Please, do visit again sometime. I wish to get to know the four Americans better." With that she closed the door on us, leaving us with no choice but to trudge down the seemingly endless flights of stairs to the ground floor again.

--

Sitting back in her chair, Professor Gentling went about reading the children's individual tea leaves. The blonde Devon would turn into a healthy young man with a bright future in magic. The brown haired girl would take an interest in many magical studies, taking great care with those around her. The girl with the long, raven colored hair, however, was harder to read. It was as though she had no set future. Every time the professor tested the leaves, a new future was being produced.

However, the oddest reading was from the last boy. Much like the girl with long dark hair, the boy was excruciatingly hard to read. It was almost as though the stars didn't want to tell of his future…

--

"Wait a minute," I said as we sat about that night in the Ravenclaw Common House, "I don't remember telling Professor Gentling we were from America."

--

Short chapter, sorry. This was mostly just a filler chapter before we got into the classes.

And, by the way, I hope everyone can see I'm completely screwing with J. K. Rowling's Hogwarts. I am basically warping the place to fit my own needs. Selfish; yes. Necessary; very.

Read and Review.


End file.
